


Childhood

by Mina_mi4847



Category: Ghost's Dilemma (Web Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Ghost's Dilemma - Freeform, Kikuatama, Web Cartoons
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_mi4847/pseuds/Mina_mi4847
Summary: 'Ibunya Railo cantik sekali... Ayahnya juga... terlihat begitu gagah bijak sana...'Seiring kata-kata itu terlantun, perlahan aku merasa hawa berat memunuhi ruangan. Tekanan yang tiba-tiba muncul semakin mencekik saat perlahan sesuatu yang disebut kenangan merangkak keluar dari dalam raknya. Dan keadaan diperburuk dengan kumpulan slide masa lalu yang seakan bertebaran memenuhi udara.





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teman-teman GC Hantu Galau dan Kika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Teman-teman+GC+Hantu+Galau+dan+Kika).



> Ini fanfik lama, tapi ingin repost di sini ^^

Disclaimer :

Ghost’s Dilemma © Kikuatama

Childhood © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : Typo(s), Hansel’s 1st PoV

Genre : Angst, Friendship

Rating : T

.

.

.

.

 

'Ibunya Railo cantik sekali... Ayahnya juga... terlihat begitu gagah bijak sana...'

 

Seiring kata-kata itu terlantun, perlahan aku merasa hawa berat memunuhi ruangan. Tekanan yang tiba-tiba muncul semakin mencekik saat perlahan sesuatu yang disebut kenangan merangkak keluar dari dalam raknya. Dan keadaan diperburuk dengan kumpulan slide masa lalu yang seakan bertebaran memenuhi udara.

 

Dan di sana, saat kedua iris milikku menatap sebuah potret keluarga, melihat wajah /gagah/ nan berwibawa, perlahan kenangan buruk meski bukan yang terburuk melompat keluar, menampilkan sosok anak kecil, sesenggukan dengan banyak lebam memenuhi wajah, tangan, bahkan beberapa bagian tubuh yang tak terlihat.

 

Pikiranku melayang, membenarkan pernyataannya yang menyebutkan jika /beliau/ adalah orang yang gagah dulunya. Itu benar. Begitu gagah, kuat, namun tak pernah lebih bijaksana dari apa yang diperkirakan.

 

Kenangan itu terus mencuat, merangkak, mengalir dan gagal untuk dibendung. Bagai bom yang tak bisa dihentikan, semua meledak setelah pemicunya ditarik.

 

Perlahan...

 

Kenangan-kenangannya...

 

...menarikku kembali.

.

.

.

Kotak musik mengalun lembut, aku mengintip, urung untuk masuk ketika kulihat dia tengah bersantai dalam pangkuan ibunya. Mereka seperti tengah sibuk, membaca buku yang entah apa namanya. Yang pasti sebuah buku sulit yang mustahil akan kubaca. Tidak lama setelahnya aku menemukan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, wajah mereka. Dan tanpa sadar, hal itu menular padaku. Entah bagaimana ada perasaan hangat yang membuatku ikut menarik kedua sudut bibir.

 

Buku ditutup, dan dengan tarikan napas dalam, aku menggerebek masuk. “Rai! Main yuk!” Dan dengan membabi buta menghabur, mendekat pada mereka. Tente hanya tersenyum, namun Railo dengan keras mengomeliku, mengatakan tentang tata krama dan segala macam etiket bertamu yang tentu masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kanan juga. “Haha! Railo mirip Oma saja!”

 

Cemberut di wajahnya kala itu semakin jelas, dia melipat tangan dan memasang tampai merajuk yang—kalau kata Mama—menggemaskan. Namun aksi merajuk Railo tidak berlangsung lama saat Tante mengusap punggungnya dan mengatakan agar sebaiknya Railo bermain denganku karena sepertinya aku sudah kangen Railo sampai-sampai rusuh seperti itu.

 

Uh—bukan kangen kok Tante! Tapi aku tidak bisa protes, walau bagaimana pun aku tetap ingin main bersamanya. Dia mengangguk pelan, tampaknya setuju dengan perkataan ibunya, dan berakhir untuk menerima ajakkanku. Saat itu aku tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyum untuk muncul di wajahku.

 

“Yuk, Rai! Hana udah nunggu!” Ucapku ketika meraih tangannya, aku menariknya, dan sebelum pintu memisahkan kami, aku menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan, “Tante, pergi dulu ya!”

.

.

‘Ah, Hansel payah!’

 

Aku yakin saat itu kedutan mulai bermunculan di wajah. “Akukan bukan beruang! Mana bisa tangkap ikan begitu saja!”

 

‘Badanmu udah kayak beruang tuh, Hans.’

 

‘Tul.’

 

Dan komentar dua orang berambut gelap itu selalu sukses membuat kedutan bertambah pada wajahku. Namun mustahil aku bisa marah pada mereka, pun merajuk. Akhirnya aku menghela napas, menatap sekeliling dan beranjak dari tepi sungai. Tangguk kecil yang terbuat dari plastik kuletakkan ke dalam ember yang harusnya menyimpan beberapa ikan kecil yang—sekali lagi—harusnya berhasil aku dapatkan. Tapi nyatanya semua itu gagal. Dan semakin memburuk saat aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendekati kedua sosok adik dan temanku. Mereka bahkan mengatakan ‘Payah.’ tentangku yang gagal mendapatkan ikan-ikan itu.

 

Lagi aku mendesah, ingin marah tidak bisa, merajuk juga mustahil, percayalah, dua orang itu tidak akan peduli! Namun saat suasana kesal melanda, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip sisi yang lain. Dan saat itulah senyum kembali mengambil tempat di wajah.

 

Matahari hampir tenggelam, oranye sudah mulai menghiasi mega-mega di atas sana. Dengan satu tangan memegang ember, aku menuntun mereka berdua. “Ayo!” Kakiku dengan pelan menuntun mereka, menaiki puncak bukit demi pemandangan yang lebih menarik, dan kulihat senyum-senyum yang lain juga muncul di wajah mereka.  “Rai, Hana, janji ya walau sudah besar nanti kita akan terus sama-sama!” Aku melihat mereka, penuh kepecayaan diri aku melanjutkan. “Karena aku yang paling tua, aku yang akan melindungi kalian!” Sesumbar aku menyatakan itu.

 

Membangun kepercayaan yang diangguki dan dengan senyum yang tidak kalah cerah mereka membalasku. Puncak bukit saat itu terasa bagai surga, matahari tenggelam, semilir angin lembut, tawa dan senyum. Kuharap kebahagiaan akan terus menyelimuti kami.

.

.

Namun kita tidak pernah tahu jika Tuhan memiliki rencana lain. Roda waktu berputar, kebahagiaan yang kami miliki berlalu begitu saja, petaka itu datang, sedikit demi sedikit merenggut kebahagiaan kami, kebahagiaannya.

 

Tante yang sakit dengan kondisi yang semakin memburuk, harapan untuk hidup pun perlahan memudar, bagai cahaya yang terus dan terus tertelan oleh gelapnya malam. Hari itu aku melihatnya menangis. Memegang bahuku dengan lemah dia menitipkan anaknya padamu. Tidak seperti anak usia sepuluh tahun pada umumnya, air mata urung keluar saat itu, melihat Tante yang tidak berhenti menangis dan gemetar membuatku menampilkan raut tegar seraya meraih tangannya, menggenggam dan mengucap janji jika aku akan terus menjaganya, layaknya keluargaku sendiri.

 

Namun, setelah kematian Tante, Railo semakin menarik dan menutup diri. Bahkan kepercayaannya padaku menghilang begitu saja. Sebenarnya aku sadar, sejak saat itu aku telah gagal untuk menjaganya, melindunginya. Kenyataan bahwa aku tidak pernah bisa memenuhi apa yang kukatakan semakin jelas. Janji di atas bukit di bawah matahari terbenam pun perlahan teringkari. Kematian kembali menyapa, tampaknya Dewa Kematian tidak pernah bosan melayangkan sabitnya pada kami, dan kala itu Hana adalah targetnya. Aku yang berperan sebagai kambing hitam adalah satu-satunya tersangka atas kematian adikku sendiri. Meski tak ada yang menyalahkan, rasa bersalah itu sendiri terus menghantuiku. Mengikat layaknya rantai takdir.

.

.

Kenangan yang tidak pernah ingin kuingat melompat kembali, meski kami terlihat dekat namun aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku diam, aku mengamati, aku menunggu, dan aku berharap. Berharap jika suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali membuka dirinya, mengatakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan, bahkan mengeluhkan pukulan-pukulan yang menyapanya.

 

Namun dia diam.

 

Tidak pernah membuka mulutnya. Menolak dengan pengalihan.

 

Membuatku sadar, namun tak pernah memberi tahu.

 

Dan aku tak pernah paham.

.

.

.

Aku menatap kosong pada buku bersampul merah dalam sebuah lemari penyimpanan. Memang menyakitkan untuk mengenang, terlebih ketika padangan dialihkan dan menangkap dua hiasan rambut yang ternyata masih dirinya simpan.

 

Aku diam, aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan siap untuk kembali dilemparkan pada masa lalu. Visualisasi langsung kenangan-kenangan yang terus merangkak keluar dari tempatnya, melihat hal-hal membahagiakan sekaligus menyakitkan. Mengenang tentang orang-orang yang telah pergi.

 

Aku tidak pernah tahu apakah aku akan sanggup untuk itu semua. Tetapi, mustahil untuk melangkah mundur. Rai... maaf jika setelah mati pun... aku yang _/hidup/_ ini masih akan terus menysahkanmu.

 .

.

.

**[FIN]**


End file.
